


Gravity Falls-OneShot Reverse!Bill

by AvengersShip



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, At least for this oneshot, Bonding, Dipper and Mabel are roughly around 18, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Will is adorable, Will would be around their age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersShip/pseuds/AvengersShip
Summary: Reverse!Bill (aka Will) escaped the Gleeful Twins after deciding he's not going to take anymore of their dirty talk and abuse on him. Though still technically 'bound' to this new dimensional Gravity Falls, Will sticks around at the Mystery Shack with the Pines Twins. He just needs to remember they're not like his abuser.*OneShot





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am sooooooooooooooo late to the party!\  
> I hope there are still Gravity Falls fans to read this, and maybe another oneshot I'm hoping to do with Reverse!Bill.  
> He's the cutest, crying dorito I've ever saw <3333  
> Enjoy!

It happened that one night as he escaped his prison into a new dimension, with minor injuries, except for a huge burn mark on his arm and chest that singed right through his white dress-suit shirt and favorite baby blue vest.

He could care less about his clothes, but why care at all?

Will lost everything back there. And he wants it to stay that way.

“William!”

He jumped at his name being called by Mabel and shrunk in on himself as his breath hitched, ‘It’s not her. They’re not the same.’ The voice reminded him constantly. 

“Dipper is looking for you, Blue.” She exclaimed from upstairs. “Something about needing your help with restocking.”

“C-coming!” He replied in a squeaky voice, mentally cursing himself. He climbed out of Dipper’s bed and looked for his sweater Mabel knitted for him as a present after his one week stay at the Mystery Shack.

The twins found William after two nights of scavenging nearby the Shack. They weren’t sure it was Bill, dully noting his change of color and less confidence in confronting them like last time. The change of color and attitude of said demon didn’t buy it for them until William started crying out of fear when Mabel made a threat to not go easy on him after tricking her brother. The demon begged for forgiveness and looked like a wreck in front of the twins, and they almost knew this isn’t the same insane triangle they fought with. It made things easier when Mabel approached and poked William to see what he would do, to Dipper’s dismay, but William flinched. Nothing else was done, even when she tickled him to further prove it isn’t Bill, leaving William breathless and free of their suspicion. They welcomed (Dipper didn’t) the blue demon into their Shack, and Will is lucky their great uncle Stan isn’t here, because he and Ford are on their boat adventure trip to who-knows-where. But they want to keep it a secret for now until they can properly introduce William without Stan punching him in the face.

The twins ran the shop, mostly. Being in their late teens, Stan often shrunk his duties in favor of getting the twins to cover for him while he took a break. The excuse, as harmless as it is, didn’t bother Dipper and Mabel one bit since they took care of the shop when they were twelve. Revisiting their uncle(s) doesn’t happen often, but they still come back to Gravity Falls every summer vacation to see their friends and interact with the paranormal.

The year happens to be the most weirdest so far.

William fixed his beige shorts as he left the twins’ room. Pulling his sweater every time it jumped back up to expose his sun-kissed tummy, he went down the stairs with a grumble and went to the main lobby to witness Dipper struggling to reach a shelf full of cheap bobble heads of their uncle.

“You need h-help?” He said softly, walking up beside the teen.

“Wha-oh!” Dipper almost lost his balance on the stool he’s stood on and Will grabbed the seat to steady it. “Did Mabel call you down again?” Dipper scoffed and gave up on reaching the shelf. Will nodded.

“Mabel!” Dipper shouted, causing Will to jump back and Dipper rocking a little on the stool as he made to jump off it. Landing on his feet, stumbling at first to get his balance, Dipper marched out of the lobby to confront his sister, leaving Will alone.

“Mabel, why do you keep roping Will to me every time I’m working or going out to do groceries?” Dipper asked, fists on his hips.

“Come on, Dipper, you’re not giving Will the benefit of the doubt.” Mabel spoke softly so the demon wouldn’t hear their conversation in the TV room. “Sure, he looks and sounds like Bill, but he hasn’t done anything Bill-like for a whole week, and honestly, I doubt the guy can hurt a fly. Oh, this morning, he totally freaked when a fly was in his face. It was the funniest thing-”

“Mabel, it’s not the fact that he’s not Bill or could be Bill in a different part of the realm.” Dipper said.

“Then what is it, Dipper?”

“He’s a demon. No matter how soft or… blue he may be, he’s still powerful, he could be part of Bill’s plan if he’s not even aware of it.”

“That’s a fair point, bro. But still, you should at least give him a chance.”

“But-”

“C’moooon, he’s adorable!” Mabel gushed, jumping out of Stan’s old chair. “Don’cha think, if he were a evil dorito, he’d done something evil-y and Bill-like during the week he’s been staying here?” 

“Welll….” Dipper looked back and snuck a peak in the other room. He and Mabel peaked out and watched Will, who stood easily on the stool with the stan bobble head in on hand and pushed it back with the others to complete the shelf. And his sweater rode all the up over his back and gave the twins a lovely view how it arched in his attempt to reach the shelf. 

Just as Will climbed down, he stopped when he spotted them and froze like a deer caught in the spotlight. He hands immediately went to the hem of his sweater and pulled it down, holding it there as he blushed beet red.

“I-I’m sorry! I-I-I know you said you didn’t need any h-help, b-b-but I thought, m-maybe…” He swallowed and tears swell within his eyes, “I-if… um… I get it down n-now so-so you wouldn’t worry about it later…?”

They continue to stare, and the demon starts whimpering under their observation, not sure what they could be thinking to do with him. 

‘They’re not the same, not the same!’

Mabel quickly realized Will’s over thinking face and rushed forward, shoving Dipper out of the way as she took his face in both hands as gently as possible and made him look into her eyes.

“Will, listen to me. Breathe.” She said, eyes stern but not harsh in any way. She took deep breaths and stared into Will’s eyes as to instruct him to do the same, and he did, but more rapidly as he tries to find his bearings. Dipper came closer and stood back as Mabel did her work. She did this with him many times before in their childhood when Dipper had multiple panic attacks. He felt grateful to have her be there to settle his fears, now Will needed her, and it takes quite a bit longer for Will to calm down because what he dealt with must be severe for his panic attacks to last this long. Thankfully, Mabel has learned to slow down and take people’s feelings a bit more into consideration just like Dipper’s. She still teases and plays around like her usual self, but she’s matured. Dipper can tell.

Will’s breathing evened out and he rests his weight on Mabel’s side as they sat on the wooden floor. 

“M’sorry.” Will muttered pitifully.

“You need to stop saying you’re sorry, Will.” Mabel cooed, combing her fingers through his soft curls. “No one’s blaming you for your actions.”

Dipper sat next the blue demon and smiled when he tensed at his presence. He relaxed afterwards, and let the last of his tears fall as they all sat in silence in the Shack, only hearing the TV running with a commercial.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me me know what you think!


End file.
